Serena Arias
Serena Arias (セレナアリアス, Ariasu Serena) Appearance Serena's appearance is that of a woman, with her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns, which are the remains of her Hollow Mask, protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Serena's attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Immense Strength: Expert Hakuda Specialist: Cero: : Bala: Hierro: Pesquisa: Garganta: Zanpakuto Tejedor (織工, Oko, Japanese and Spanish for "Weaver") is the name of Serena's Zanpakuto. In its sealed form it takes the form of a serrated dagger that she keeps hidden away in the sleeves of her blouse. Given her reliance on her own physical strength and hand-to-hand prowess, Tejedor is seldom seen in practical use. Resurrección: 'Released with the command "'Stitch Together". Serena pierces her chest with the blade of her Zanpakuto, causing her to be covered in a blinding azure-colored light. When the light fades, she can be seen in her new appearance. Serena changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns growing in size. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades : Resurrección Special Ability: Upon releasing Tejedor, Serena is able to freely use surrounding materials and condense their forms into a singular, extremely sharp and thin wire, which she is able to telepathically manipulate these wires for almost any purpose imaginable by them. Using these wires for the sole purpose of combat is almost the complete aim of Serena. The wire is shown to possess absurd cutting power, and as odd as it may sound, strings can become deadly weapons in the right hands. Besides restraining enemies and even controlling other people's bodies against their will, or triggering traps, they can be pretty handy for attacking. Serena can use wires to slice through opponents or even boulders, without hurting herself. She controls the wires as if they where extensions of her own body and the wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble though, they can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. Due to this, Serena is capable of unraveling herself like a string. They can completely unravel up to around 70% of her body and quickly reassemble it and has been shown to be able to stuff herself inside the mouths of others and use it to hide from view by unraveling their limbs; allowing Serena to kill her opponent from the inside. The wire provides for more conventional usage as well, as Serena can also "cut" the wire and make it independent from her body. This makes it useful for weaving nets or clothing to create disguises. When utilizing this method of utilizing Tejedor, the user has demonstrated previously unseen abilities with their wires, including stopping a high fall (slicing several buildings in half in the process), forming mesh shields to block bullets, and binding targets and controlling them as puppets. In addition, Serena is able to use Tejedor to stitch any wounds that she might have sustained as well as those of her allies.